The North Shore Children's Law Project will conduct a research and demonstration project providing advocacy services to severely and multiply handicapped children in the State of Massachusetts. The "Stuck Case" Advocacy Unit has five major components; 1) Direct Advocacy Representation: Legal and individual advocacy services will be provided to 125 children and their families who are the subject of interagency disputes over the provision of mental health, education, social, medical, and related services. This activity will also help in the identification of an issue appropriate for impact litigation. 2) Impact Litigation: In addition to its ongoing suit pertaining to education and social service coordination, the Unit will identify an additional litigation issue with potential for achieving system change. 3) Training: Using its current training programs and by developing new materials, the Unit will devise a training curriculum and materials. This training program will seek to inform human service personnel locally and nationally of mechanisms by which they can resolve interagency disputes. The program will be pilot tested and produced materials will be disseminated. 4) Evaluation: The project will maintain records of client characteristics and case volume, and will participate in an A VICTORY (C.F. Davis, 1978) approach to analyzing mental health activities and effectiveness. 5) Dissemination and Replication: In addition to its ongoing activities, the Project will produce and disseminate a packet of materials and the curriculum for a replicable training program on stuck case dispute resolution techniques for human service line staff.